Living in the Twilight
by Von Kreuz
Summary: A simple mission turned for Sakura into a disaster. But help comes in strange forms. AU, contains OC. Mature content. -No Vampires or relation to Twilight. Just to be clear-


AN:

This is one of my former Ideas I had during the time to break through my authors block. The story self moves around Sakura. The Story will contain various OC's. They will not be main characters. They will be side characters which aid the main.

Well it is not much to say about this story. If there are readers which are interested in this little piece of work I will bring up more chapters.

Beta reader: solartai

Living in the Twilight

The whole mission was a failure. More or less, the enemy had his own way to break the defense and had destroyed the whole team. Sakura played with death, she was closer to the edge of it than she ever wanted to be.

But where did it get out of hand? And why did she ended up covered in her own blood? She could feel it still trickling from the wound on her back; it was deep and painful. She was worried about her friends back home, but she was weak and cold.

She had thought all the ninja were gone, leaving her to her fate, but it seemed that there were more on the battlefield. She could hear them talk, the words carrying themselves to her ears. Her try to draw attention to her was fruitless. Her lungs weren't able to support her for screaming. She was lucky enough that she could breath. But without a way to show those who were around that she was alive, she was damned to wait and hope that they will figure it out. That there is still life in her body.

Then there was silence.

She cursed herself for taking this mission. Without the presence of her friends, the ones she trusted, the risk was higher than normal. This team was new, untested. No Naruto, no Ino, no Shikamaru, nobody she knew. But the mission itself started out as a simple delivery, documents and herbs, nothing more. And now she lie here, the corpses of her comrades next to her, and the heavy silence slowly reached for her, consuming her.

She promised to be strong, never to cry again. But now she wished she could cry, to fall into tears. What she didn't know was that her tears were already there, mixing with the blood from her wounds.

She wanted to give herself into the arms of Death, to feel its embrace.

Her eyesight was giving out, but even then she was vaguely aware of the figure standing above her.

"Seems there is still a bit life in her." The shadow said. And from the fact that he said the words to someone, there had to be a second stranger as well. She would hit herself when she could, chastise herself for her predicament, but even her inner voice was weak.

"Let me see… Ahhh…. You are right, Deidan." Said a second figure as he crouched over her. Even when her senses were heavy and untrustworthy, she could smell the slight scent of death on him.

The weight of her eyelids was heavy, the darkness closing in. It took all she had to keep them open.

"Normally,I would not give such choices to anyone, little girl. But do you want to live?" the guy with the strange scent asked. She couldn't really see his face. The light was more or gone for her, but she tried to move her eyes as an answer. She wasn't sure if it worked out.

She wanted to live.

Then there was a slight flash again and the tunnel of light that was said to be the last walk for those who are ready to go, but she couldn't move, couldn't continue forward into it. Even when she felt that she wasn't bound to her body anymore, she couldn't move towards the light.

"You will remain in this state, girl. I will manipulate a bit of your body to transport you." She could hear the stranger say. As she tried to see with her spirit, her view went blank again. Who ever it was, he was skilled. What ever he did, it bound her spirit to her body. She would ask for what he did. But in her state it was impossible.

-View of Deidan-

Deidan watched as his partner stuck pins into the forehead and throat of the young girl. He didn't really care at first, but his interest grew as the other man started to cut the remaining parts of her vest open with the chakra he channeled into his finger nails.

She was in bad condition, she even had a wound on her chest, which slightly disturbed the sight on her breasts. His partner was an master in restoration, so that wouldn't be a problem. He even got, more or less, a good look on the young breasts. Even when the skin was pale from the blood loss, there was still color in the nipples.

Maybe later, when no one was looking, he would check them out. He had to wait for just the right moment, though, to be sure.

"You should act a bit faster, Doria. We only had to steal their blood line powers when they had one." Deidan said as he turned his attention back to the field.

But he looked back to Doria. Doria was clothed with a long black cloak with a single cross on his body. His whole face was covered by a medical full mask where hoses were attached.

Doria used more chakra pins to keep Sakura's heart alive. Then he turned his attention to Deidan.

-View of Doria-

He didn't like to be pushed, this work needed so much careful thinking. His partner, however, was not really a patient ninja.

Deidan's appearance was different. He also wore the black cloak with the red cross on the back. But his face, or better yet, his eyes were covered with two unbranded headbands. Even his hands seemed to be covered by them. And even when it didn't occur to their enemies, Deidan wasn't that blind.

"You know Deidan, for someone who don't have a clue about the art of a medical genius, you are still a loud mouth." Doria hissed as he stuck the last pin into Sakura.

Then he stood up and looked down to the girl. They didn't know her, but that might change in the next few days that was for sure.

Doria looked to Deidan and made a gesture that meant that the blind one should carry the girl. Which to his own surprise was done without cursing.

"One thing: Keep your fingers where I can see them, or I'll question if you are really blind." Doria said as he passed his partner.

He knew that Deidan made the faces when he couldn't see him, but that was the attitude of his partner.

The girl was bound between life and dead without the chain to move. It was like a seal. But unfortunately that meant she couldn't see or hear what the other two were doing. Not to mention the fact that she was now topless.

And with that, they started to move. His duty was not wasted. Sure there wasn't something useful on the corpses, those who couldn't escape, but they found the half alive ninja. And even when it seemed that she had not been skilled enough to defend her life, one of them had the feeling that there was more to her. That she could be a good addition to their group.

"I'll send him a note, we are coming with a surprise after all." Deidan said to his partner.

Doria wasn't that happy about Deidan's words.

"You know that he isn't a fan of surprises. But, well, you spoiled it again, the damage might be done." Doria hissed to his partner as they moved. Deidan shrugged with the one shoulder that was free.

-Meanwhile, in the mountains-

"Prepare the laboratory, my daughter." The masked man on the throne said to the young female ninja that was bowed before him.

"Deidan and Doria are returning, and they are bringing something with them." he added. And with a small nod the young girl left.

The masked man on the other side breath was heavy as he concentrated. Whatever they will bring with them. They would need some lecturing on how to follow actual orders.

-To be continued-


End file.
